Ran Yakumo
'''Statistics''' '''Name: Ran Yakumo''' '''[https://fictionmayhem.wikia.com/wiki/Tiering_System Tier]: 2-C''' '''Origin: Touhou Project''' '''Age: Around 800 years old (Ran is supposed to be a 9-tailed fox aka "Kyuubi" which, according to ancient Japanese folklore, would be at least 800 years old. Foxes start life with 1 tail and gain an extra tail once every hundred years. So at 100 years old they would have 2, and at 800 would have 9. )''' '''Gender: Female''' '''Classifications: Shikigami of the Gap Youkai, Kitsune (Fox Youkai)''' Summary Credits '''Contributors: Jugg ''' Themes Noticeable Feats *Ran is stated by Yukari that she can easily kill Reimu. XFkxW6z.png *Reimu should be comparable to Marisa as she fought her on equal if not superior terms. '''''Attack Potency:'' Large Planet Level''' ([http://touhou.wikia.com/wiki/Imperishable_Night:_Stage_4B_Spell_Cards#Spell_Card_080 Is stated to be able to split up two Large Planets in her spell card, Magic Space "Asteroid Belt"]), to '''Large Star Level''' ([https://en.wikibooks.org/wiki/Japanese/Vocabulary/Astronomy The context of "hoshi" in the Japanese kanji is unclear whether it's referencing about Planets or Stars]), '''possibly Universal Level''' ([https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u787KQudqGs#t=3m25s Defeated Kurumi] who should be comparable to onis who [https://m.imgur.com/a/M3UoG can shatter paradise which is referred as heavens under the absence of spell card rule]), '''possibly Universal+ Level''' ([https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hcIJhDy-n74 Defeated Shinki] who [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sdg6vW0xmEM&feature=youtu.be&t=24m40s created] an [https://i.imgur.com/5RZJYZj.jpg infinitely sized ] Makai under the absence of spell card rules) '''Possibly Low-Multiversal Level '''(This is depending on whether the vampires strength are stronger than every youkai from the recent century) '''Durability: Universal Level '''(Managed to take damage from Kurumi), '''Possibly Space-time Level '''(Managed to take damage from Shinki) '''Speed: MFTL+ '''([https://youtu.be/iXuXK2VSTbk?t=2m6s Is capable of travelling interstellar distance in the Dream World while fighting various enemies]) Durability *Ran should have durability superior to the likes of Reimu and Marisa. Speed *Ran should be comparable if not faster than Reimu thus should scale to her speed. *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v5-Bko1pGfY Reimu can dodge moonlight based attacks from Rumia.] Light travels through space at just over 186,000 miles per second. The moon is just under 250,000 miles from Earth, so light from the Moon's surface has to travel more than one second (about 1.3 seconds) to reach us. *[https://imgur.com/a/Hnd0IZb Reimu can travel interstellar distances in border space itself.] [https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:90678 Which could be calculated at MFTL+ degrees] *[https://imgur.com/a/Er36of5 Reimu travelling more interstellar distances.] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iiNWOGonZF4&t=577s Reimu travels more interstellar distances within the Dream World] Powers and Abilities '''Flight''' *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qUKVEH5GetE She battled against the main protagonists in a spell card duel while flying mid-air] '''Danmaku''' *[https://youtu.be/qUKVEH5GetE?t=11s Danmaku is her major way of battling in spell card matches] '''Stats Amplification''' * By simply imagining the magician (En no Ozunu), she can raise her physical capabilities. Bandicam 2018-09-11 01-29-43-895.png '''Shikigami Manipulation and Summoning''' *Can summon her many shikigami(s). For example, [https://youtu.be/qUKVEH5GetE?t=7m15s she summoned Chen to aid her duels.] bandicam 2018-09-11 01-36-08-999.png bandicam 2018-09-11 01-37-58-998.png '''Fire Manipulation''' * '''Energy Projection''' *[https://youtu.be/qUKVEH5GetE?t=1m49s Shoots multiple lasers in one of her spell cards.] '''Teleportation''' *[https://youtu.be/qUKVEH5GetE?t=3m22s Teleports constantly from one place to another while spamming Danmaku in one of her spell cards] '''History and Information Manipulation''' *Due to the fact that Youkai in general lived a lot longer than humans, they have the capabilities to twist and manipulate history at will. 0ID43qu.png 8gNGPqc.jpg fsd.png '''Lunar Empowerment''' *Like most youkai, she is also [https://i.imgur.com/Miz3TCs.jpg empowered by the presence of moon light ] or lack of light in general. '''Invisibility''' *Besides her own invibility with her own ability, as a youkai, she can [https://i.imgur.com/BLB6GCb.png become invisible too] '''Non-Corporeality''' *In [https://en.touhouwiki.net/wiki/Symposium_of_Post-mysticism/Part_4 '''''Symposium of Post Mysticism'''''], [https://i.imgur.com/m0f2EMB.png youkai's true core is not the physical body but its mind] *This is strengthened by the fact that [https://i.imgur.com/oKOzLWO.png their physical form were meaningless] and [https://i.imgur.com/u3NpMh7.png destroying/killing it will have not much effect on the true form as they can just simply regenerate from it or live as phantoms] '''Immortality (Type 3 and 8)''' *As aforementioned, Youkai can simply reborn even if their physical meaningless form is destroyed or killed. * All Youkai embodies a phenomenon and will continue existing as long as the phenomenon is not explained or their existence is forgotten. isT7szU.jpg BLB6GCb.png '''Magic, Soul, Emotion, Law and Physics Manipulation''' * All Youkai are able to control the world through physical and mental layers, the physical layer follows law of physics, the mental layer represents spirits, emotion, sorcery and magic. YM0Z5dr.jpg '''Resistances to Mind/Insanity Manipulation''' *As a youkai who went to True Moon, Ran was unaffected by its properties of [https://i.imgur.com/ghpE8Ou.png inducing madness] to the extent of [https://i.imgur.com/TlbwjW6.png killing humans who looked at it for a glance] . Intelligence *Lived for 800 years evidenced by her 9 tails. * [https://i.imgur.com/Yj2VKv5.png Well known to be skilled in Mathematics and can solve unfathomably complex calculations in a matter of seconds] and [https://i.imgur.com/QYasuzR.png memorizes equation of one thousand formulae] *Understands the properties of gravity well enough to figure out someone (who is Eirin) tampered with the rotation period and slowed down its orbital period of the Moon. Weakness *Ran is [https://i.imgur.com/KpLoQxN.png vulnerable to Possession] and [https://i.imgur.com/ZHX8Q58.jpg Spiritual attacks] as she is a youkai. *She's also incredibly fond of tofu of any kind, giving it to her may avoid a battle. Important Notes *Ran is [https://i.imgur.com/9Kt1I9R.jpg resistant to mental attacks] as she is a beast youkai Wallpaper